


The End of the World

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young lieutenant experiences his first emergency at the SGC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse Quick Fic prompt: It's Only the End of the World.

He'd been well-prepared for this: tested, drilled, and trained till his tasks were second nature. He'd efficiently prepared the infirmary to either receive wounded or bug out, depending on their orders. Now they were waiting for word to come from Level 28.

He watched Dr. Fraiser, lit by strobing red light, making careful notes in a patient file. She looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked in her warm, sympathetic voice.

He stammered, "It's... out there... How can you stay so calm?"

She smiled and shook her head. "It's only the end of the world, Lieutenant. You get used to it."


End file.
